byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Caezar
From Some Roman Nightmare The word around the blood cooler is this guy is some kind of Elder, and the Nosferatu gossip that he might be in the Sabbat. Supposedly he's been active in Miami since the fifties and at one point had carved out a hefty slice of territory for himself in Little Havana and Overtown. He has not been seen since the early part of the new millennium in Miami, so Caine only knows what he is doing back in Miami Dade County now. To the Streets of Miami : "MAN, I LOOK CHILL, BUT LET ME EXPLAIN THE WAYS THAT MY LIFE IS A FUCKING CRAZY TRAIN. SHOVELHEADS AND ABS JUST CAN'T REFRAIN FROM OBSESSING OVER ME AND MY REIGN, MY PACK SO DOPE THAT MY POWER WILL NEVER WANE, AND SOMETIMES I THINK THE DARK FATHER'S FAVOUR POURS THROUGH MY VEINS, 'CAUSE IMMA SMOOTH AS CAINE AND LET ME TELL IT TO YOU FUCKTARDS PLAIN, AND BEING CEEZ-US (NOT JESUS) THE SAVIOUR ISSA DRAIN, AND SOMETIMES DAMMIT I GOTTA DISDAIN ALL THE SPINELESS LICKS IN MY DOMAIN. I AIN'T GOING TO EXPLAIN TO YOU MESS OF BLOODSTAINS THE WAY I CAMPAIGN FOR THE DARK CROWN I'LL CLAIM. I HIT HARD AND MY TRUTH I ORDAIN, THE REST OF YOU CAN'T HOPE TO RESTRAIN THE FACTS IN GOOD TIME. SO I'M TRULY SUBLIME, SO FULLY GENUINE, AND MY WITCH ENJOYS ME SUPINE--FORGET IT, I DOMINATE YOUR MIND SO HARD YOU CAN'T RHYME, AND REMEMBER YOURSELVES, CAUSE THIS BISHOP BE FINE." -- Caezar to the Archbishop The Sword of Caine knows no stauncher supporter than this Elder Lasombra. Caezar is a devout supporter of the Code of Milan, and former Bishop in Miami. Active since the fifties in Miami, he held dominion over Little Havana and Overtown. He has risen through the ranks quickly due to his beliefs and willingness to devote substantial personal resources to the Sword. Panders often whisper behind his back that he thinks of himself as the Sabbat's personal accountant. The rumors are that he departed with his pack early in the new millennium to take part in the Sword's offensive to retake NYC. Those with lore know that offensive never happened, so why he has returned after all this time is still a mystery. Since his return, Caezar was named Ductus of the Praetorians and then was formally recognized as Bishop. Sabbat Info Caezar is currently one of three Bishops in Miami. As Miami has no Archbishop at present, this gives Caezar and the other two Bishops significant authority. He is also Ductus of the Praetorians pack. Caezar claims the Edgewater neighborhood as his personal domain. Graffiti tags advertising this fact are present throughout the neighborhood, if you know what to look for, and where to look. In his capacity as Bishop, Caezar is responsible for the neighborhoods of Wynwood, Little Havana, Edgewater (which he claims as his personal domain), and the Design District (which is generally considered to be part of Wynwood). As Bishop, Caezar has anointed two Templars to carry out his will: Eugene and Isabella. Category:Active Characters Category:Sabbat Category:Bishops Category:Ducti Category:Lasombra